


If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes

by sunflowersutra



Category: Katy Keene (TV), Penny Dreadful (TV), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: but do you feel like a young god?you know the two of us are just young godsand we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath.and they're running, running, running . . .
Relationships: Angelique/Dorian Gray, Dorian Gray/Jorge Lopez
Kudos: 2





	If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Rabisco dedicado ao meu amor, meu escritor favorito, meu muso e minha maior inspiração. Amor, eu te amo muito muito muito! Espero que goste desse rabisquinho. 💛💙💛💙
> 
> [Título: Young God - Halsey]

  
Ainda com tantas marcas dos exageros de todos aqueles anos que marcavam o seu retrato no ático, tal como uma documentação eterna de uma longa vida, Dorian podia afirmar que nunca esquecia um rosto. Podia se lembrar cuidadosamente das faces daqueles que passavam por sua vida. Alguns que haviam conseguido tocar o coração de Dorian tornavam-se mais um retrato em sua grande sala; outros, lembranças. Não os esquecia, mas fazia-se não pensar sobre eles para que pudessem seguir suas vidas. Eles, ao envelhecimento. Ele, a mais do mesmo: a busca incansável pelo novo, pelo peculiar, pela ausência do tédio e da apatia.

Muito no mundo havia mudado desde o que se lembrava. Tinha provado de cada uma daquelas mudanças ainda em seu início, surpreendendo-se com os caminhos que a humanidade seguia, sempre tão…  _ imprevisível _ . Surpreendia-se, porém, ao perceber que mesmo ao meio de tanta mudança, algumas coisas não se alteravam. Ainda havia espaço para alguém como ele que havia há muito tempo perdido a sua própria humanidade. 

Às vezes, Dorian esbarrava em alguns rostos que lhe faziam pensar em seu passado, como uma sensação de déjà-vu. Por vezes, ria da coincidência, sem medo. Outras, questionava-se do peso dos seus pecados do passado.

***   


Nova York sustentava sua fama como  _ a cidade que nunca dorme _ com maestria. Os primeiros sussurros sobre a vida noturna da cidade chegaram até Dorian na segunda metade do século XX, em murmúrios entre aqueles que, como ele, vagavam pelo mundo sem amarras. Ouvia sobre as casas noturnas, sobre os teatros, sobre os estabelecimentos que nunca desligavam suas luzes com brilho nos olhos, ansiando pelos dias em que estaria naquele lugar que parecia trazer consigo tantas novas aventuras. 

Resistia, porém, em deixar Londres, deixar a cidade que lhe trazia tantas lembranças do passado, onde havia criado raízes - fossem boas ou não. Parte daqueles que o mantinham ali já haviam há muito partido do mundo terreno - e ainda mais de sua vida, afinal, o isolamento, o seu _ spleen _ , eram parte intrínseca da forma em que vivia. Já não existiam novidades ou motivos para que permanecesse ali.

Buscar o novo era seu objetivo maior. Não olhou para trás quando deixou a capital inglesa para se aventurar no novo mundo.

***

  
As luzes neon do Molly’s Crisis piscavam ritmadas ao som da música que fazia a expressão de Dorian se fechar - tão distante do seu querido Wagner, mas tão potente e tocante àqueles que a apreciavam quanto -, enquanto alguns jovens se moviam animados na pista de dança. Ao palco, uma das _queens_ residentes perfomava animada com seu figurino e maquiagem coloridos e detalhados. Ao longe, próximo do bar, ele apreciava o show com uma distância confortável pelo o que era: uma performance artística, uma expressão de arte em sua modernidade. “Ela é maravilhosa, não?”, uma voz atrás dele atraiu sua atenção, enquanto seu copo de vidro era trocado por um cheio de bebida. 

Dorian não esquecia os rostos daqueles que haviam passado por sua vida e o marcado. Alguns rostos, porém, voltavam para atormentá-lo, para relembrá-lo de um sentimento sem nome em seu idioma mas que ele conhecia como  _ saudade _ em outras línguas. Como falta, na dele, ainda que o significado não fosse tão poético.

“Ela é, mas prefiro… outra. Não a vi no quadro de performances da noite”, respondeu Dorian, tomando um gole, engolindo em seco o turbilhão de memórias que vieram até ele, quase há dois séculos atrás. Os olhos grandes daquela que havia lhe roubado o coração no momento mais inoportuno - aquela que ele havia deixado escapar pelas próprias mãos, tomado pela necessidade de manter a salvo seu grande segredo.

O rapaz do outro lado do balcão, porém, sorriu levemente orgulhoso, jogando o pano de linho sobre os ombros cobertos pelo uniforme do bar. “Talvez tenha sorte de vê-la se vier na quarta-feira”, proferiu, gentilmente. Os olhos grandes não deixavam o rosto de Dorian e ele podia se convencer de que aquela pessoa o reconhecia para além do que ele transparecia. “Posso passar algum recado, se quiser”, proferiu, batendo os cílios, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

“Prefiro tentar a sorte na quarta feira. Mas agradeço a oferta, meu querido…?”, disse, ao que o bartender assentiu. “Jorge”, completou, estendendo a mão ao desconhecido, que pegou a mão, levando suas costas ao lábios, em um cumprimento antiquado, mas charmoso. “Dorian. Até quarta,  _ Jorge _ ”, proferiu. soltando a mão do rapaz e se afastando, desaparecendo multidão afora.


End file.
